vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-1795
Summary Due to their great distance from Earth, direct observation is impossible with current telescope technology; however, usage of SCP-REDACTED has permitted remote viewing to a relatively detailed degree, and the harnessing of the latent temporal effects of SCP-REDACTED has allowed the preliminary observation of instances of SCP-1795 over the course of the past fifteen million years. Cases of SCP-1795 are spheroidal entities, somewhat similar in appearance to that of the human heart, with three large nodular openings circling the ‘upper’ end and a hollow interior. Although they outwardly appear to be composed of some form of biological material, detailed examination has revealed that their bodies do not correlate to any known form of biological matter and are likely at least partially synthetic in construction. Instances of SCP-1795 are the largest life forms known to the Foundation, often in excess of 50,000 kilometers in diameter. It is unknown whether cases of SCP-1795 are sapient. Although they are capable of highly complex tasks, outlined below, it is unknown whether they are aware of, control, or self-regulate these actions, or if they operate on little more than animalistic instinct. They are not observed to utilize any form of technology, and move at speeds barely in excess of what can be achieved with modern rocket technology, therefore traversing interstellar space must necessarily take millions, if not billions of years for them, depending on their target destination. Assuming they are not immortal, then their lifespan must be on similar terms. It is worth noting that throughout the Foundation’s year-long study of cases of SCP-1795, no case has ever been observed to expire or be otherwise destroyed, nor has any case been observed to reproduce, self-replicate, or come into contact with another SCP-1795. Cases of SCP-1795 exhibit two key anomalous properties that are essential to their only known form of natural behavior. The first anomalous property is that cases of SCP-1795 will always seek out young protostars and attempt to move into their orbit. However, due to the fact that it takes all instances of SCP-1795 billions of years to traverse interstellar space, the SCP-1795 must have started moving in the direction of the star millions of years before it even existed. One explanation for the seven (7) ‘dormant’ (i.e. currently not mobile) cases of SCP-1795 is that they are simply waiting for their target star to form. The second property is far more readily observable, and understood to a far greater degree. Upon arrival at a young protostar, the SCP-1795 will move into a stable orbit in the star’s habitable, or ‘Goldilocks’ zone, where temperatures are suitable for life as it is understood on Earth. It will then proceed to create a planet. The methods by which cases of SCP-1795 create planets are not fully understood, but fall into a clearly defined pattern of eight ‘stages'. All created planets are observed to be rocky, similar in size to that of the Earth, possess a breathable atmosphere, magnetically active core, fully formed moon and are always extremely conducive to life. SCP-REDACTED has been used extensively to locate and study such phenomena, and with the inventory of known cases of SCP-1795 approaching over five hundred million instances known to the Foundation, all aspects of the creation cycle have been witnessed and studied to a great degree. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: SCP-1795, The Star Womb Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Genderless Age: Most are at least millions of years old (Simply traveling between stars takes them this long). Classification: Safe Class Anomalous Extraterrestrial Object Powers and Abilities: Can create planets, Can create a hive-mind of spider-like creatures capable of terraforming a planet, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Longevity, Large Size (Type 5; Often twice as large as Uranus and Neptune), possibly Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Despite outwardly appearing to be composed of some kind of biological material, said material has proven impossible to identify. Likely at least partially synthetic in construction) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Around the same size as Saturn, Can easily create planets) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Move at speeds barely in excess of what can be achieved with modern rocket technology) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Its size alone warrants this, Can casually carry a planet inside of itself) Striking Strength: Likely Planet level via speed and size. Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Immense (Capable of continously traveling for millions if not billions of years), but not fully understood. Range: Planetary via size, likely higher (Draws in large amounts of gaseous matter and rocky materials from it's surroundings). Otherwise Interstellar (Travel these great distances in search of protostars, although it takes them an enormous amount of time) Standard Equipment: A species of large, hive-minded, spider-like creatures Intelligence: Unknown (It is unknown if SCP-1795 is sapient, but they are capable of highly complex tasks associated with creating a planet from scratch, though it is unknown whether they are aware of, control, or self-regulate these actions, or if they operate on little more than animalistic instinct) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Aliens Category:Planets Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 5